Robin,Gothom's feared
by Legendary Fanatic
Summary: This story is about about Robin,a brand new Robin Robin he was dealt the hand he was given at birth,the things he did growing up and the things he will do as a result of Gothom will Change him,for better or for worst (this story also starts from the beginning,surprises will be in store)


Robin, Gothom's feared

Chapter 1: no way out, a troubling site

January 2 2004

"alright now, daddy has some important business to take care of ok, i'll be back in about 5 minutes, stay with mommy when i come back we can go get some ice-cream" a male voice said getting out of a car

"ok daddy" a young boy said sniffing his tears away

"that aboy kid oh, be back soon" the man said as he closed the door to the car and walked into a building

"w...where is he going mommy" the kid asked

"well, he's going to get money to support us" the mother said sitting right beside the kid

"what's money" the kid asked not understanding

"money,money is something very,very important, you will need it everywhere you go" the mother explained to the child as he laid his head down on her lap waiting his fathers return

(the building)

"alright, so how is this gonna go down, he did everything according to plan, so, i guess he gets his money right"

"wrong, true we agreed if he did the job right, he gets paid, but come on fellas, in this business we can't just hand out loads of free money, if the job wasn't that hard to begin with now can we" a man stated standing up in a suit with black, gray and white hair

"so what do we do then" a man armed with two pistols said with slick dress shoes and a reporter like hat on

"we..."

the entrance was dark, only one dim light shining on the ground,whispers that could be heard but not vaguely enough to hear what they were saying

"alright, all i need to do is greet them and get my money and i'm done, i'm out, for good this time, but if something goes wrong..." he trailed off in his mind as he looked at the gun on his side

the man came to a door, he knocked twice before someone opened it, he saw a handful of men that he knew was only there, just to be there by the main man's side

"hey, welcome back, we missed ya, you've been gone a while, so how was that "vacation" you and your family took" the boss said with quotations in the air as he joked

"yeah, well the job went well, i did what i needed to, so you have a mess to clean up' the man smirked as everyone laughed

"oh, wow, just like always huh, can't do a job with out a few causalties right" the boss said wrapping his arm around the man

"so, am i done" the man asked being serious

the boss chuckled as so did followed by his men, and his son and the man as well

"yeah, your out, you did your job, good work" the boss said

"t...thank you, really sir, it's been a pleasure working for you all these years" the man said with a bit of excitement

"no the pleasure is all mine" the boss said as he stuck out his hand shaking the man's and his son also came up to shake the mans hand

"good...good" here's the money" the boss said as one of his men threw the man a bag of money as all the men stood up and said bye at the same time

as the man walked towards the door he thought

"man, that went well, more then expected" but in the back of his mind he thought of one thing, what happened to the last man the boss said was out, that man was never heard of or seen again" the man thought as a voice called his name as he turned around to here it go off and a pain in his stomach

there was a hole threw the bag with a blood stain on the other side spilling out of the man with blood on the money he was going to give to his family, and start his sons college fun.

he grabbed his wound and pulled out the gun on his side and started shooting as so did all the men, the man shot, and shot quickly as he got up and ran behind a couch shooting men left and right wounding some, and killing some, he shot until he was out of bullets, then there was only 3 out of 8 left not including the boss and his son

"alright, come on out, i'm truly sorry, i really do have more respect for someone that possess the skills and will power to protect his family and to get the job done, and to get it done right" the boss yelled out holding his arm as he was shot as will as his son in the leg so he was on the floor holding it, trying not to be a wimp in front of his dad as that was his first gun wound

"i don't believe you, Falcone" the man yelled back holding his stomach still while his arm was bleeding from a bullet wound

"i am, a man of honor, i'll prove it Jameson" Mr. Falcone said as he used his last bullets to kill the rest of his men then he dropped the gun

"see" he said as he sat in a chair

Jameson, didn't say anything as he got up from behind the couch and sat in a chair right across from the boss

"so..." he coughed up blood

"h...how are we gonna finish this" Jameson said whiping blood from his mouth

"stand up" Mr. Falcone said

they both stood up

as the first gin shot rang from the building the child and mother heard it, the boy ran after his father as the mother ran after the child then arriving see the two men stand up, and a stand off

the two men didn't say anything for some moments, but as quick as a blink of an eye the father threw a hidden knife in his pocket at the boss hitting him in the eye

"DADDY!, a voice yelled as the man turned to see his little boy, and his wife standing at the door

as quickly as the voice came and rang in his ears a gun shot was heard that shot the man right in the chest as Falcone picked his sons gun up for one last retaliation and shot the man, both of the men, falling to the ground

the wife screamed and cried as she picked up a gun and shot the young Falcone on the shoulder and rapidly shot the older Falcone in the chest, 6 times until the gun ran out of ammo

the kid ran to his fathers side, see all the blood and holes in his fathers body, looking at the rest of the room seeing all the dead bodies and blood on the walls and broken glass from drinks and beer, poker cards and chips on the ground blood stained, tables turned over, chairs broken, all the this from one man against 10

"you...you little bitch!" the young Falcone yelled as he picked up a gun right beside him and fired at the woman killing her

the boy stood there, hearing his fathers last words "i...love...you", but with his final breath, he could draw away from being taken from him...from death, he said "revenge"

upon hearing his fathers last words and the death of his mother with the man who did is with a gun in his hand laying, bleeding against a wall and sirens ringing through his ears, but his fathers words ringing through his mind, he stood there, just stood there with his fathers blood stained on his clothes and face

5 minutes later the police arrive at the scene, taking in everything and everybody and seeing the little boy just standing in the middle of everything

"oh God" one of the policemen said as another one walked up to the boy

"hey, i'm officer Gordon, whats your name" officer Gordon asks the young boy

"hey, my name is Jacob" Jacob responded in a normal 6 year old voice but with kind of a dark tone towards the end

"hey Jacob, how old are you little guy" officer Gordon asks

"6" Jacob responded

"are those your parents" Gordon asked pointing to the two people that stood out among the mobsters in the room

"yes"Jacob said with out any emotions with just a blank stair in his eyes

"can we get ice cream" he said looking at his fathers corpse then at the officer beside him

as Gordon was talking to the kid, the rest of the officers just stood back some surveying the room, and others just looking at the boy and listening to the conversation


End file.
